


Too Late to Turn Back Now

by Sheselectric



Series: All for Us [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheselectric/pseuds/Sheselectric
Summary: First night together and one of the many nights together.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an itch for some Shakarian smut, so here goes.
> 
> Part 1 is how I imagine their first night together was. 
> 
> Part 2 is how I imagine Turians actually have sex. 
> 
> All tags except "smut" refer to Part 2.

It’s a lesson to learn as Shepard starts to undress.

First goes her shirt, her muscles tensing as she takes it over her head. Then it’s the sports bra, which she tosses on the floor. A low hum is coming from Garrus who sits on the edge of the bed, carefully observing her every move.

Her physique is different but fascinating and weirdly arousing. He doesn’t know if it’s her waist with just right dents or… It’s definitely her waist as she slides her hands down her body. 

He leans forward and his gaze focuses on her fingers working on the pants. Soon they slide down her legs, more skin showing, and he wonders how he can find her as attractive as he does. She’s nothing like Turian women yet she’s mesmerizing, and he feels breath catch in his throat as she catches the edge of her panties.

She chuckles softly and slowly removes them. Then she straightens herself up and he can take all of it in.

He watched a fair share of videos and read more articles about human anatomy than he’d ever admit, yet it is still strange, and he suddenly feels worried that they could never work.

Shepard takes a step forward, standing surely between his legs. She raises her hand to his face, fingers stroking delicately over his mandible -- it’s intimate and reassuring, and Garrus starts to relax. He delicately places his hand on her waist and she shivers.

“Are you all right?” he asks.

“Yes, don’t worry. It’s just… nice.”

He hums to himself, proud of the effect he has on her, as his hand starts to travel up and down her sides. He can’t feel her skin through the thick fabric of his gloves, but he likes the shape and he likes how she reacts to his careful study.

Garrus looks up to watch her face and sees her smiling gently. She places her hands on his own.

“What about you remove those?”

He stands still for a second. Gloves are an integral part of how Turians present themselves, and as bad of Turian as he is, he knows that someone up in the hierarchy had the right idea. Talons are threatening -- the fact that he’s extremely aware of as he thinks of her delicate human skin.

“Garrus,” she speaks and breaks him out of his thoughts. “I know you won’t hurt me. I’m tougher than I look.”

Of course she is. She’s Commander Shepard, the toughest damned human he’d ever encounter. So, he removes the gloves and allows her to look.

It’s weird -- he considers her his comrade, his... Partner, yet she’s never seen him without those on. She takes his hands in hers, the touch sending little jolts of electricity through him and he hums again.

He returns to his exploration of her soft, warm skin and he likes it. He really does. He likes it even more when one of his talons gently slides down her hip bone and he can smell it.

She’s aroused. The most aroused she’s ever been around him and he could always know when she was. Turians have an extremely good sense of smell.

Her pheromones are buzzing as he moves his face closer to her sex, his mandibles touching her thighs. She gasps for air and he slides his talon over a path of hair. The women he saw in videos didn’t have them and he’s fascinated.

She senses his interest.

“It’s a personal preference,” she mutters.

“I like it,” he answers and slides his talon lower.

Her head lolls back and he knows he’s doing it right. He didn’t watch those damned videos for nothing.

The lower he goes, the wetter it gets. Turian women do not get wet in this way, but it stirs something in him. It’s hot and primal and he feels his plates shifting.

He groans quietly and looks for a nub that’s supposed to be the _it_ place for human women. When he finds it, she lets out a small moan and he gets more eager - touching and rubbing. Her hips start moving in union with his hand and he feels his control slipping away slowly as he grabs her hip tighter and pulls her closer, his talons sliding faster.

Turian sex is rough and fast and bloody at times, and he has to remind himself that she’s human, and even if she’s tough on the battlefield, her skin wouldn’t take his usual behavior well.

He slows down, but Shepard doesn’t like it, grabbing his face in her hands and forcing him to look up.

“Slide them inside,” she says hoarsely and he doesn’t understand what she means at first, but he quickly gathers himself. Another thing Turians don’t do, but it’s apparently common among humans. So he does, slowly not to scratch her.

Shepard withers as he starts moving his talon inside, thumb placed on her clit.

“Like that?” His voice is a deep rumble.

“Exactly like that,” she answers and slides her hands behind his fringe.

Spirits, that feels good. It’s like she knows exactly where to touch to make him crazy.

His talons start moving faster, more rapidly, and she moves her hips to meet his speed. The plates shift completely and he can feel himself growing, trapped inside the armor.

Suddenly, it’s too hot and he wants to remove it and feel her all over. He backs off and pulls her onto his knees.

She smiles.

“You’re pretty good at this Vakarian,” she mumbles before pressing her lips to his.

Well, he doesn’t have lips and it’s quite apparent as her soft skin grazes over his face.

“How do Turians kiss?”

Her whisper sends shivers down his spine. He gently bops his forehead with hers and she understands.

“So, you don’t use tongues?”

Her question catches him off guard. _Of course,_ they don’t use tongues. Has she seen their mouth? And what he saw in those human videos wasn’t especially convincing -- he couldn’t imagine it could feel nice. Then again, he never imagined he’d fall for a human, yet here he is.

Her tongue darts out and slides along his mandible and that nagging thought disappears as deep rumble builds in his chest. Well, that feels _good_. He can feel her smiling and soon she presses her lips to his mouth plates, but this time her tongue trails over his skin.

His grip on her back tightens, erection almost unbearable as she guides him to open his mouth. At last, their tongues meet, or rather her tongue meets his, and it’s all sorts of strange before her taste clarifies in his mouth and then it’s hot and he wants more.

If someone had told him two years earlier he’d be in this position he’d shake his head and laugh. But as it is, Garrus slowly but surely takes control over the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth and his touch making her whimper. Shepard pulls him closer, her hands traveling behind his fringe again and he purrs.

“Take this damn armor off,” she orders with urgency in her voice and he obeys without a second thought.

They are too far in and he’s panting to go further. Shepard slides down from his knees and sits on the bed, her chest moving up and down quickly; her skin flushed red.

He stands up and starts removing the pieces quickly, his talons shaking. Excitement or fear, he cannot tell. She observes him now, the way he studied her before, and suddenly he feels awkward, parts of under-armor falling to the floor until he’s completely naked. Garrus is once again aware of obvious differences in their anatomy, even though he spent hours watching the vids and pictures. Spirits, she’s sitting naked right there, he doesn’t even need to…

“I knew you were bigger than me Garrus, but this…”

Shepard smiles as her eyes focus on his erection.

Well, no matter what species, every man would like this sort of compliment. He hums satisfied before over-analyzing kicks in again.

“If you want to… Exit this arrangement now, we can just…”

She laughs and props herself on the pillows.

“Come here,” she whispers and her voice does all sorts of things to him.

He complies, kneeling between her open legs. Arousal overcomes him again as he smells her, sees her, takes it all in. Shepard rests her hands on his thighs, her fingers, of which she has too many, slide up and down and the heat starts building in him.

Garrus assumes that she’d like to do it the human way; Turians barely have sex face to face. So he leans down, their bodies meeting and he feels her tremble again.

“Are you sure of this Shepard?”

She gives him a lazy smile.

“Stop worrying so much. I’m sure".

She presses her lips to his as to prove her point and his resolve is at its wit's end as their tongue meets. It's broken when her fingers close around his erection. He gasps in surprise -- another thing Turians don’t do. Not smart to put your talons in so sensitive areas. But Shepard’s human and it seems that her hands are perfect for this task as she strokes him slowly.

“Spirits,” he whispers in her mouth.

The pleasure is jolting through him and there’s nothing else that he wants now than to mate with her. He nudges her nose and lifts himself. Shepard knows what he means. She places him at her entrance and he slowly fills her.

She didn’t joke when she mentioned her flexibility. No matter their size difference, she seems to close around him just right.

It’s similar to Turian sex but different at the same time. Shepard’s hotter, wetter… Tighter. The pleasure comes sooner than he expected. He’s not even moving yet and he can already feel it. She seems to agree as a small moan leaves her mouth when he finally fills her fully.

For seconds, they just look at each other, the moment intimate. Actually, it is the most intimate thing Garrus has ever experienced.

And then he starts moving -- slowly, gently -- he keeps his weight in check. No matter how tough Shepard is, he doubts she could breathe if he really lied on her.

She moans, her hands traveling down his back, clutching onto his arms. Anytime her nails scratch him; anytime her head lolls backward and he can see the veins pumping blood in her body, his primal instincts arise. He wants to push her harder; to overcome her; to show his dominance.

His movements become faster, more rapid, and she holds onto him, her lips marking his faceplates. Now he has to fight the urge to finish _and_ the urge to turn her around and do it the real Turian style.

But even as the haze clouds his mind he realizes there’s time for everything. There are so many possibilities. He will have her his way.

It’s as if Shepard reads his mind. Her hips meet his every thrust. Her expression is more focused and there’s something in her eyes he can’t quite understand. When he does, she’s already pushing at his chest, making him retract. Garrus is lost for a second.

“Lay on your back,” that tone again.

It’s unmistakable.

He does and she straddles him, her fit body in his full view. Well, that’s surely something he’s never done before, but he has a feeling he knows where it’s going.

“I know you Garrus,” she purrs and rests her hands on his chest. “Missionary might be a bit too vanilla for you.”

He doesn’t understand half the words she just said, but it doesn’t matter as she slides down on him and starts moving. And it’s not gentle. Her body is in and out of his view as his eyes close with pleasure and his talons tighten on her thighs. She’s not holding back with her muscly thighs straddling him hard and head tilted backward, strands of hair covering her face.

He can only imagine how chafed she will be and he’s kinda glad it’s not him with thin, delicate skin. Then again, he feels sorry for her. 

Garrus starts to pump into her with the same rapid rhythm that she established and primal desires threaten to overcome him as he observes himself sliding in out of her. In the midst of it all, he realizes that he can’t finish in her. Mordin’s quick words of allergic reactions play over and over in his head, so he decides to finish her before he loses himself.

His thumb lands on her clit and he’s stroking her hard and fast, her body tensing and moans filling the cabin. She’s on the edge, he can feel it.

“Come on Shepard,” his voice is but a rumble.

He gives her two more hard strokes and she trembles with a silent scream, her body seemingly pulling him in. Not what he expected and it’s too risky as he can feel his stomach tensing at the feeling. He lifts her up to free himself and she smiles before sliding over him in a steady rhythm.

It’s not as good as being inside her, but it’s as good as he can get it without risking anaphylactic shock, so he basks in the feeling until she places her hand behind his fringe, scratching the skin lightly and he comes with a loud gasp.

Spirits, he spent weeks preparing for that and even in his wildest dream, he couldn’t predict it would actually be so good. Garrus suddenly remembers that human saying “to fit someone like a glove”. It seems that Shepard does fit him like that and he chuckles under his breath.

“Something funny?”

Shepard nestles herself by his side with a small smirk on her mouth.

“I gotta be honest here Shepard,” he starts “I didn’t expect your flexibility to be… That good.”

She laughs and gently strokes his mandible. He purrs and closes his arm around her.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags. This is definitely a dub-con.

Shepard storms into her cabin and starts removing her armor with an angry mutter under her breath. She’s in her underwear when the doors open and Garrus strolls in. She’s ready to jump him, but she tries to collect herself.

“I want to be alone,” her words leave through gritted teeth as she turns her back to him. But there’s no escaping as he approaches her and forcefully turns her around to face him. He seems more predatory than ever, his eyes following every little twitch of her body as she takes a deep breath.

“What was that Shepard? Are you trying to die?”

How dare he?

“Don’t ever question me again during the mission. I know what I’m doing,” her words come out pointed and she tries to free herself from his grip, but he's too strong.

“We’ve done a lot of reckless stuff, but this takes the cake. You could’ve died for no good reason," he says and Shepard's blood boils. 

She tries to free herself from his grip again, but he doesn’t budge so she resorts to harsh words.

“We can die anytime. I’m commanding here and I make decisions during combat. If you have a problem with my methods talk to me _after_ the mission," she believes her tone will put him in his place, as it usually does, but instead his eyes turn into little slits and a deep rumble builds in his chest.

She attempts a different approach, raising her head to look directly into his eyes.

“Don’t mix business with pleasure. What’s happening between the two of us can’t influence your position when we’re out there," she says. 

Garrus looks at her for a few seconds and his grip loosens. She thinks that her words resonated with him and she's ready to take a step back when he speaks.

“I won’t."

Before she can answer, he aggressively throws her on the desk. The impact makes her belongings fall to the floor with a loud thud -- now she’s not just angry. She’s absolutely fuming and ready to fight him.

Shepard steadies herself at the same time as his armor lands on the floor with a loud bang. Garrus is fast, much faster than her, and he’s at her back before she can turn around to fight.

He aggressively slides down her panties.

“What are you…”

Shepard tries to wiggle her way out from his grip, but her efforts are futile. Not even Cerberus alterations can help her.

“You’re right, Shepard,” he purrs in her ear as his hands squeeze her hips. “I know my place on the battlefield. You can command me there, but here…”

She shivers, heat building in the pit of her stomach. His display of dominance is both arousing and fear-inducing, even for someone like her. And before she can react in any way, he slides inside her, making her wince. Without any pleasantries, he starts moving -- deeply and forcefully -- every stroke pushing her harder into the desk. Her body adjusts quickly, wetness spreading around him and collecting between her thighs.

Shepard’s not used to anyone dominating her, not on the battlefield, and not in bed, so she tries to regain control. She attempts to push his hands away, but all it does is make him angrier. He closes one of his arms around her stomach. His movements are slow but forceful, and she moans involuntarily.

“You’re sure you want me to let go?”

He’s so full of himself.

“Yes,” she says through gritted teeth, but somehow she begins to love this new dynamic.

One of his hands rests on her breast squeezing it hard and she gasps. Her legs are slowly starting to tremble and she makes one more futile attempt to free herself, but she knows it’s just for show at this point.

“I don’t think so,” Garrus whispers and licks her neck.

She rests her head on his arm, but he catches her chin between his talons and turns it in his direction. Shepard is unsure if she recognizes him anymore. He’s more of a predator now than anything else, and she whimpers as he leaves her body and then fills it to the brim with a loud slam.

He licks her lips and she opens her mouth for their tongues to meet, but instead, he bites into her arm. It’s dumbfounding and painful, and she struggles to get herself out of his grip, but the blood turns her into a prey. He pushes into her faster, his talon clutching on her with no care for the sensitivity of human skin.

Shepard read articles on Turian sex and mating rituals, but she'd never expected Garrus would cross this line with her. _She was wrong._

His movements become more rapid and a dangerous rumble leaves his mouth as he lifts her off the ground and smashes them into the wall. She’s completely locked in, her face resting on the cold wall of the cabin as he pumps into her with increasing force, and she can’t do anything but moan louder and louder.

It’s nasty, primal, and overbearing, and she comes suddenly, breath catching in her throat and legs giving up.

She doesn’t even get to ride out her orgasm when he retracts and lifts her again, this time throwing her on the bed. Shepard is trying to collect herself, but he’s forcing her thighs apart, his mandibles stroking the inside of her thigh. 

She’s still sensitive and it takes one stroke of his tongue for her back to arch. Good thing they're not deadly allergic to one another because Turian tongues are longer, bigger, and stronger than human ones, and he’s lapping at her with such devotion that she screams trying to hold onto his fringe.

He hums from in-between her legs, his movements frenzied as he grips on her hips and turns her on the stomach. She tries to support herself on the arms, but her muscles are giving up and she only manages to grasp on the sheets as he enters her once again.

These are deep, hard strokes that will leave her thighs obliterated and her insides panting. She comes again and he follows seconds after, retracting and finishing on her back.

She’s a complete mess, her body first rattled by combat and now by Garrus, and she forces herself to lie on her back as he stands up. She could happily drift off to sleep as he quickly walks to the bathroom, but she stays in the standby mode until he returns. He seems stressed out as he presses a warm towel to her arm, washing off dried blood.

“I’m sorry Shepard,” he mumbles, “That’s what happens when you get into life-death situations."

He tries to joke, but she knows he means it. She strokes his mandible.

“Nothing some medi-gel won't fix, huh?”


End file.
